Absence Of Innocence
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary - Casey faces a demon from her past while Olivia and Amanda become a couple Femslash Olivia/Amanda
1. Chapter 1

**Absence Of Innocence**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU

Cast

Olivia Benson

Amanda Rollins

Casey Novak

Nelson Scott (OMC)

Nick Amaro

Melinda Warner

Odafin Tutuola

Sonya Paxton

Maria Amaro

Summary - _Casey faces a demon from her past while Olivia and Amanda become a couple Femslash_

**Olivia/Amanda**

**Casey/Olivia**

**Maria/Olivia**

**Olivia/Melinda**

**Casey/Melinda**

Rating : M

Drama/Romance

One

15 year old Tiesha Williams was walking home after basketball practice, she stopped and sat down on a nearby bench so that she could call home. 42 year old Nelson Scott is watching Tiesha from his car, he licked his lips slowly and reached for his aluminum bat.

Tiesha called home and let her Mom know that she was on the way home, after ending the call Tiesha got up and headed away from the bench. Nelson got out of his car and followed Tiesha into Central Park.

**SVU Squad Room, NYPD Headquarters, Manhattan, NY  
3:15 AM EST**

"Okay, ladies, I'm going home and take a nice hot shower." Don Cragen said.

"Yes sir." Amanda Rollins responded. "Olivia and I have things covered here."

"Good, I will see you two on Monday."

"Have a good night, Cap." Liv said.

With that, Cragen walked out of the office. Amanda looked over at Olivia, who was lost in deep thought.

"Darla again?" Amanda guessed.

"Huh?" Olivia snapped out of her reverie.

"Are you thinking about Darla again?" Amanda repeated.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that she is gone you know?"

"You really loved Darla, didn't you?"

"I did, Amanda." Olivia replied sadly.

Amanda cupped Liv's face in her hands and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I know that I can never replace Darla Nicholes in your heart, Olivia but I would like to have a place in it."

Olivia saw a tear flow down Amanda's cheek, and realized that her friend was sincere about her feelings. She smiled at her.

"Amanda, you do have a place in my heart, a very special place." Olivia announced.

Amanda's eyes lit up and her heart soared. She leaned into Olivia and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Liv responded by kissing back.

"Thank you, Olivia." Amanda whispered.

Just then, Chris Myers knocked on the door, causing Olivia and Amanda to separate.

"Yes?" Liv asked.

"There's been a murder in Central Park, she was also raped."

"Okay, thanks." Amanda said. "We'll get right out there."

The two SVU Detectives walked out to the parking lot, they got into Olivia's brand new red Ford Mustang SVT Cobra.

"Strap in, darlin'." Liv said with a smile. "This baby can really run."

******  
Olivia and Amanda pulled into Cental Park, they saw that Munch, Fin, and Amaro were already there.

"Morning you two." Fin said while closing his phone. "Morning Fin." Liv said. "I just called Novak for a warrant for the Williams' home,you two wanna go and pick it up?" Fin asked.

"Sure." Olivia replied. Amanda and Liv left the park.

"Olivia...?"

"Hmm?"

"W-would you l-like to go out on a date with me sometime?" "Amanda, I... sure- Is Friday ok with you?."  
"S-sure!" Amanda exclaimed as Olivia pulled up in front of Casey's apartment.

Casey groaned as she sat at her kitchen table clad in her red silk bathrobe, covering her red Victoria's Secret lingre that she had slept in. She held the warrant for the Williams' house that she had just gotten signed by a judge, and now she was waiting for someone from the squad to come and pick it up.

Olivia opened the driver's side door and exited the car, she walked up to Casey's apartment and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Casey said. "It's Olivia." the detective replied, "Come on in Liv, the door is unlocked."

Olivia opened the door and entered the apartment, "Hey Casey, sorry for waking you this early."

"Don't worry about it Liv, I have your warrant right here." the redhead said. Casey hands Olivia the warrant, Casey's hand gently brushed Liv's as the brunette reached for the warrant. "Thanks Casey." Olivia said, then Olivia turned and walked back towards the door, suddenly Casey got up and stopped Olivia before she left, Casey wrapped her arms around Liv from behind.

"Casey?" Liv asked confused. "Liv, promise me that you'll be careful out there." Casey whispered.

"Casey, I-." Olivia began, but Casey spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"Liv, I love you so much and if I were to lose you I don't know what I'd do."

Olivia pulled Casey into a passionate kiss, then she looked longingly into Casey's green eyes.

"I'll be careful, Casey. How about I come over tonight for dinner?" Casey smiled at the thought of waking up next to Olivia Benson, Casey nodded while she stroked Liv's face gently. "I'll be counting the hours, Liv." Casey said.

"See you tonight, Casey." Liv said seductively. Olivia left Casey's apartment and she and Amanda went back to the precinct where Amanda gave the warrant to Cragen, who called Munch, Amaro, and Fin and told them that they could start searching the house in the morning.

The next morning Olivia met Amanda at the station, after which they went to the Morgue to talk to Melinda, as they were leaving Nick's wife Maria walked past them. Both detectives could tell that she was angry about something. "I wonder what Nick did this time?" Amanda asked as she and Olivia stepped onto the elevator.

"Who knows with him, Amanda." Olivia replied. Maria walked into the squad room looking for Nick, she saw Cragen as he was coming out of his office. Maria knew that this was going to end badly, but she didn't see any other choice, Maria walked over to Cragen and asked to speak with Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Olivia and Amanda walked into the Morgue and went to talk to Dr. Melinda Warner, who had finished Tiesha Williams' autopsy, Melinda looked up at Olivia and Amanda with a somber look on her face.

"Hello detectives." she said in an even tone. "Melinda, what do you have for us?" Liv asked gently.

"Well." Melinda said before she cleared her throat, "COD is Blunt Force Truama to the back of the head, probably from a baseball bat." "Anything on the Rape Kit?" Amanda asked, Melinda nodded slowly.

"Plenty, Spermicide and Semen are both present inside of the victim, I can testify that the rape occured after the victim was dead." Melinda said. "That's a blessing in its own way." Olivia said, Amanda looked at Olivia, and then at Melinda.

"What do you mean, Liv?" Amanda asked. Before Olivia could answer Melinda handed Olivia her report, Liv then said that she would wait for Amanda in the car and left the room. Once Olivia was gone Amanda turned to Melinda for answers.

"Why did she say that, Dr. Warner?" Amanda asked, Melinda sighed and explained to Amanda how Olivia went undercover at Sealview and was almost raped by a crooked gurad, Melinda had thought about telling Amanda about Olivia's birth, but she decided to let Olivia tell the blonde detective that in her own time and on her terms.

************  
Maria waited in Cragen's office for her husband, she was seething with anger at what Nick had done to her psychatrist Pamela Russell, Nick and Fin came back from The Williams' with a collection of DVDs and pictures of Tiesha having sex with several of her Father's high powered friends, and even some of Tiesha and her Mother Nora, Cragen sent Nick into his office to ultimately face Maria's wrath.

"I do not want to be in that office right now." Fin said, Cragen looked at Olivia and Amanda. "Captain, I'm heading to lunch with Amanda, when do you want us back?" Liv asked.

"No later than three o'clock." he answered. "We understand." Olivia said smiling brightly at the older man before she closed his door and returned to Amanda's side.

"All set, let's go Amanda." Liv said. "Gladly." Amanda said as she shot a wink at Fin.

Olivia and Amanda left the station, Amanda slipped into the passenger side of Olivia's car.

"Really? Oh, that opens up a few options for us then." Kathy said with a coy smile.

"Sure does, babe." Olivia replied. Olivia and Amanda drove to an Olive Garden for lunch, ten minutes later the pair was pulling up to a Motel 6.

"I'll check us in." Olivia said. "Ok Liv." Amanda replied.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Amanda lightly on the lips before getting out of the car and going inside to check in.

A few minutes later the brunette returned to the car with the key card to their room.

Olivia pulled Amanda out of the car and into room 4A, once inside the room Olivia pulled Amanda's shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, Olivia was pleasently surprised to find that Amanda was braless.

"These look bigger and better every time I see them." Olivia commented, cupping one of Amanda's breasts and squeezing it. Amanda uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Olivia ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch. "So tense..." Olivia murmured. "Let's do something to relax you..." Gently, Olivia ran her tongue around Amanda's left breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. She nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Amanda writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"L...L...Liv...!" Amanda screamed, as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of the brunette's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Amanda reached down, and groped and fondled Olivia's chest, tearing away her tight shirt from her hot body. Liv gasped at Amanda's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed. Spinning around, Amanda dropped to her knees between Olivia's legs, and pullled off Liv's jeans. Hastily, Olivia removed the jeans, though her boots remained on.

Placing her hands on the insides of Olivia's thighs, Amanda lowered her head, and gently suckled on the brunette's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Amanda eased her tongue in between Olivia's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Olivia writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Amanda's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Amanda's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Amanda's mouth down tightly over Olivia's pussy.

Amanda could feel the burning heat rise between Olivia's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Amanda licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Olivia, hard and fast. "A...Amanda!" she heard Olivia cry out. "I.. I... I'm going to... CUM! AAHHHHHHH!" With that screech, Olivia collapsed into orgasm, dousing Amanda's face in a wave of white cream. Her muscles contracted, her legs squeezing Amanda's face harder against her crotch, until the high diminished, and Liv released her.

As Amanda gasped for air, Olivia climbed up onto the bed alongside her. "Your turn," she said.

"Christ, give me a second!" Amanda panted. "Need to catch my breath! That was incredible!"

"Do that later." Liv said, shoving Amanda hard, knocking her onto her back. Swiftly, Olivia clambered up on top of Amanda. She hefted her thighs forward, grazing the soft flesh of the blonde's breasts, and lowered her crotch down atop Amanda's waiting mouth. After a second to compose herself, Amanda slid her own tongue in between Liv's wet, dripping lips, exploring her muscles and tasting her femininity. Olivia slowly began rocking back and forth on Amanda's face, and Olivia gripped her waist, and guided her around. "AaaAAHH!" Liv cried out, as Amanda sucked her dry. "...faster... FASTER!" Amanda didn't argue, whipping her tongue about inside Liv at incredible speeds. Releasing one hand from her waist, she probed Olivia's opening, along with her tongue and slid a finger into her lover's slick core.

Amanda hoped that Liv didn't mind the presence of her finger - she knew that if it was her sitting on top, that penetration would have cheapened the effect for her. Judging from Olivia's continued screams, though, Olivia didn't mind in the least. Fluids oozed and surged from within the brunette, coating Amanda's face, and the sheets around her. Amanda could feel that Olivia was on the verge of cumming, and, simply for the sake of it, slipped another finger inside her.

"OHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed, as she finally came, her cum gushing out of her in torrents. Amanda drank deep, and suddenly sound herself cumming too. Again, her crevice exploded in the stick heat of orgasm as she climaxed without any external provocation.

Olivia collapsed alongside Amanda on the bed, and helped her to remove the cum from her face by licking it off. Amanda sat up. "If we're going to do this, lets do it the right way." the blonde said. Carefully, steadily, she rolled over, to lie on top of Olivia. The smooth curves of their stomachs touched, sticky with sweat, as they joined hands and gripped tightly. Spreading them wide, Amanda entwined her legs with Liv's as they braced themselves. Hot beads of sweat rolled down their soft, tanned skin, to mix with those from the other party, and to slide down, into the midst of the fluid-soaked sheets.

A smell of musk filled the air, as Amanda heaving, and grunted, and began shifting back and forth against Olivia. Their crotches rubbed against each other, as fluid was spilling and cries were emitted.

"Ohhh... Amanda!" Liv sobbed. "Harder!" Jerking back and forth, Amanda thrust harder against Olivia's pussy, as white goo flew through the air as the women became lost in passion. Gritting her teeth, Olivia sprung upwards, sending Amanda toppling, Olivia now atop her, as the fucking continued. Liv crouched between Amanda's legs, grinding away against her. Amanda again wrapped her feet around Liv's neck, straining in preparation for orgasm.

"GGYAAH!" Amanda screamed, as she came again, white cream blasting out of her, spattering against Olivia's belly. The hot sensation pushed Liv over the edge, and she too toppled into orgasm, leaking her load across Amanda's crotch and backside.

Flopping down beside Amanda again, Olivia propped her elbows, and rested her head on her stick hands. "What do you suppose Nick would say if he saw us now?"

"Knowing him he'd probably get upset and storm out." Amanda replied and Liv laughed.

"Yeah, he probably would do that." Olivia said, still laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Nick entered Cragen's office, he saw Maria sitting in a chair next to Cragen's desk. Her face betrayed nothing except her mounting anger, Nick swallowed hard and shut the door.

"What are you doing here, Maria?" Nick asked evenly.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Dr. Walsh, she said that you came to her office and threatened her, what were you thinking, Nick?" Maria asked. "Did you sleep with Dr. Walsh?" Nick asked.

Maria sighed, "Yes, so what if I did?" Maria said defiantly. "How could you do this to me, Maria?"

"I was meeting with Dr. Walsh to talk about my PTSD and she suggested more intimate physical contact, which right now that you obviously are not giving me." Maria said.

"Why are you blaming me for this, Maria?" Nick said. "I'm not... Nick, just let me handle this my way."

"What about Zara, Maria? You can't just abandon her like this." Nick said.

"I'm not abandoning Zara, Nick. I...I just need to sort this out for myself." Maria said sadly.

"This isn't happening, I-I don't believe it." Nick replied.

"Nick, I want full custody of Zara."

"W-What?" he said.

"You heard what I said, Nick."

*********  
Nelson Scott is walking up East 43rd Street, he was following a 23 year old blonde woman, he tightly gripped his bat and prepared to strike. Ilene Douglas walked down the street unaware of her tail, Nelson narrowed his eyes at his intended victim. Ilene stopped to call her best friend Anna, Nelson chose this moment to strike. He ran up behind Ilene and hit her as hard as he could, Ilene moaned as she fell to the ground and blacked out. Nelson turned Ilene over and began bringing the bat down on her face, soon Ilene stopped moving. After Ilene died Nelson pulled her skirt down and raped her.

He then dumped Ilene in a dumpster behind a diner.

Olivia left the precinct after her shift ended and went over to Casey's apartment for dinner.

"Hey Casey babe, how are you doing?" the tall brunette asked. "Tired and a little hungry, Liv." Casey said as she smiled at the gorgeous detective. "I think that I can do something about that, Casey sweetie."

Casey blushed as Olivia took the spot next to her on the couch.  
"I hope you like smoked ham and peach cobbler, Liv."

"Oooh they are my favorites, thanks Casey." Olivia smiled and licked her lips suggestively.

The women ate the food and engaged in friendly conversation. "I'm so glad you came tonight, Liv."

the brunette said as she threw the paper plates away.

"Yeah, why?" Casey answered. Olivia walked over to Casey and hugged her.

"I want to make you scream my name all night long." Olivia said seductively, Casey felt her pussy become wet as she listened to Liv's sexually charged words, Casey closed her eyes and sighed.

Liv was already slipping off her leather jacket, then Casey was in Olivia's arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to the taller brunette. Casey moved Liv's hands down to her saucy ass, she gave it a little squeeze.

"You're a naughty one, Casey" Liv giggled a little in response before kissing Casey on the neck.

"Mmmmm... Liv, I've missed you so much." Casey moaned as she felt Liv's hands slide under her skirt.

Slowly Liv removed Casey's soaked panties and tossed them aside, Casey took Liv by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Once there the two lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Olivia buried her face into Casey's red silk blouse, causing Casey to moan softly.

"Please, Olivi..a ... please, DON'T STOP!" the red haired woman pleaded.

Liv unbuttoned Casey's blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.

"Oh, Casey, I've always loved you." Olivia whispered as she stroked Casey's silky smooth face.

Casey leaned up and pressed her lips against Olivia's and rolled her over. Now that Casey was on top, she slowly took off Olivia's cream white shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.

"Olivia, you are gorgeous." Casey murmured.

"OH, C-CASEY! NOW! PLEASE DO ME NOW!" Liv screamed.

Casey slowly parted Olivia's toned olive thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Olivia started moving it in and out of Olivia.

"Oh, God! This feels so good! Casey!" Olivia screeched loudly.

Casey smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Olivia, Casey reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large red strap-on. Casey saw Olivia smile gleefully as she watched Casey put the toy around her slender waist. Casey then entered Liv slowly, very slowly.

Casey kept going as far as she could inside Liv. Olivia started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Casey vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Liv to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Casey's crotch and waist. Then the brunette beauty collapsed into her lover's arms.

The next day Olivia walked into the squad wearing a gleeful smile on her face, a sight Fin noticed as soon as he saw her. "Why are you so happy on a Monday mornin' Liv, have a good date last night?"

Olivia's smile got wider. "Something like that." Olivia replied as Amaro and Munch entered the squad room. "Good to have you back, Amaro." Olivia said to Amaro, who simply nodded to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Benson, Fin go talk to Jim and and Samantha Williams, see what you can find out about the videos that were found in the search." Cragen said.

"I'm driving, Liv." Fin said with a smile, Liv just smiled back and shook her head. As they were leaving the station Olivia got a text message on her Iphone, she pulled out her phone and read it.

_Liv, I had a wonderful time w/u last night. Can't w again. Casey._

Olivia smiled and turned off her phone before slipping it back into her pocket.

"That smile of yours keeps growing, you got a second date with your boo?" Fin asked.

"Yes Fin, Casey has invited over to dinner at her place later on this week." Olivia beamed. "Wow, sounds serious again." he said. "It is Fin, I told her that I loved her, but I don't know how Amanda is going to react." Olivia said as they went through an intersection and made a right turn and were at the Victorian style house.

"Liv, I hope you figure out who you want to be with before someone gets hurt." "I'll work it out, Fin."  
Olivia said.

Half an hour later Fin and Liv came back to the precinct, the two detectives are in a rage after hearing what Tiesha's Father had done to her and his wife Samantha, Olivia was disgusted as she listened to Jim Williams as he recounted how he pimped out his wife and daughter, Liv took great satisfaction in putting Jim in handcuffs and bringing him to the station.

Casey Novak is in her office looking over the Tiesha Williams' file when the phone on her desk rang, with a heavy sigh Casey picked up the reciever.

"Casey Novak." the redhead said, "Hello again Casey, you remember who this is?" an all too familiar voice said. Casey gasped and dropped the reciever.

"N-no." Casey whispered as Olivia entered her office, she narrowed her eyes at Casey.

"Casey?" Olivia asked gently as she slowly made her way over to Casey.

"I-it's Nelson Scott, he's back." Casey said quietly. "What?" Liv said in total shock. Olivia hurried over to Casey's desk and picked up the reciever.

"Nelson Scott, how'd you get out of prison?" Liv asked angrily.

"I escaped before I even got to the prison, my dear detective Benson, don't you remember our last encounter?" he asked arrogantly.

"I do, you threatened to kill Casey, and you said that you'd make me watch." Olivia said stoicly as she looked at Casey. "Yes, I can't wait until I gut your precious little ADA and leave you completely powerless to stop me." Nelson said.

"If you come anywhere near Casey you scumbag, you're gonna wish that you were never born!" Olivia yelled before hanging up the phone. "Liv, I-I'm scared." Casey whispered as she stepped closer to Olivia before the brunette wrapped her strong arms around Casey in a warm embrace, just then the office door and in walked Amanda, she froze when she saw Olivia hugging Casey.

"Why am I not surprised?" Amanda said as Olivia let go of Casey, who then left the room.

"Care to fill me in on what I just saw?" Amanda inquired angrily.

"It's not what you think, Amanda, let me explain." Liv said as Amanda walked up to the brunette and slapped her hard across the face.

"I hate you, Olivia!" Amanda said with tears in her eyes, Olivia again tried to explain, but Amanda wasn't listening to the brunette, she just turned around and walked away from Olivia and Casey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Casey went to talk to Elizabeth Donnelly about recusing herself from this case, she felt bad enough already for causing drama between Olivia and Amanda though she hadn't meant to do so.

"Liv, I'm sorry, please forgive me I just..." Liv smiled sadly at Casey and gently rubbed her right shoulder.

"Casey, this isn't your fault, it's mine. I ruin every relationship I'm in, and don't try and tell different." Olivia said before walking out of Casey's office, once Liv left Casey's office she went to Cragen's office, where she saw Melinda and to her surprise Alex Cabot. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked. "Just thought I'd visit while I'm here in town." the blonde said with a smile.

"Oh." Olivia said quietly. "So, how are things with Amanda?" "Not good as of a few moments ago."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Olivia explained what happened to Alex, the blonde whistled and nodded her understanding.

"Don't worry Liv, I'm here for you if you need me." Alex said.

Latonya Foster, a 39 year old college professor is walking to her car after grading some papers, Nelson is watching Latonya from behind his car. He gripped his bat tighter, he imagined it was Casey Novak he was going after, which excited him beyond measure. Nelson closed his eyes and licked his lips. "I'm coming Casey." he whispered.

Nelson slipped out from behind his car and ran up behind the African American woman and struck her over the head as hard as he could, knocking her out cold.

Casey knocked on Judge Donnelly's office door, "Come in." the older woman said.

Casey opened the door and entered Liz's office. "Can I ask a favor of you, Liz?" Casey asked in a near whisper.

"What do you need, Casey?" "I-I need you to take me off this case." Casey said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"I think it's tied to Nelson Scott, he escaped and I think that he's planning on coming after me again."

"Oh, I see." Liz said. "All right, Casey, I'll pass the case along to Paxton."

"Th-thank you, Liz."Casey said with a smile. Olivia was sitting at her desk when Melinda walked up to her.

"Hey Liv, you ok?" the ebony ME said. Olivia silently shook her head "no" without saying a word.

"Liv, I know that things are still hard for you since Darla's murder, but you've got to try and move on." Melinda said. Olivia looked up at Melinda with tears in her eyes.

"I -I try so hard Melinda, you and the other women in my life make it whole, make me whole."

"Olivia." Melinda said as she reached over and touched the brunette's left shoulder. Suddenly Olivia jerked away from Melinda.

"Go away Melinda, I've hurt enough people. Just leave me alone."

"Liv please..." Melinda said, but Olivia cut her off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE MELINDA!" Olivia screamed, this scared Melinda to her core.

"Fine." Melinda said sadly and turned to leave, she turned back to Olivia.

"Olivia, don't push me away, let me help you. Let us all help you." Before Olivia could answer Melinda was out the door, now Olivia was more alone than she'd ever been in a long time. She put her head down on her desk and cried her eyes out not only for hurting and losing Amanda, but for doing the same to Melinda. The sound of Cragen's voice in her right ear brought Olivia back to reality, she glanced up at the older man and raised an eyebrow.

"A 39 year old college professor's body was just found near NYU, you'll have to handle this one on your own Liv." Cragen informed her.

"Where are Fin, Amaro, or Munch?" Olivia asked. "They're all taking some time off." Cragen replied.

Olivia sighed heavily before getting up and grabbing her leather jacket, as the brunette headed out the door Amanda walked past her, Olivia didn't say a single word to the blonde detective which seemed unusual to Amanda.

Nelson went to his car and got his bowie knife out of the glovebox, he didn't know who'd the NYPD would send to investigate, but whoever it was wouldn't be making it back alive.

Olivia tried to clear her head as she arrived on the scene, she looked around and noticed that no one else was there, thinking that Melinda and some unis would arrive soon Liv secured the scene. When Nelson saw Olivia there all alone he was overcome with excitement, he slowly eased the knife from its sheath and prepared to make his move.

Back at the 1-6... After Amanda saw Olivia leave without saying a word to her Amanda saw Casey returning to her office, as well as Alex and Melinda coming down the hallway. Amanda sighed and walked over to Alex and Melinda.

"Hello Ms. Cabot, Dr. Warner, can I talk to the two of you?"

"About what?" Melinda answered. "Olivia." replied Amanda.

"Sure, but shouldn't you talk to Casey too?" Alex said, with a slight groan Amanda nodded. Then the three women all went to Casey's office to dicuss Olivia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Olivia knelt down beside Latonya Foster's body and looked it over carefully, there was dried blood coming out the back of her head, her skirt and panties were ripped, and her face was covered in blood. Olivia cringed a little and had to look away for a split second to reign in her rising anger, once Liv was sure that she was in control of her emotions she continued to examine the body, she took notes for Melinda and for the case file, then Liv called in her location from her car. What Olivia doesn't know is that Nelson is sneaking up to the back of her car with his bowie knife drawn. The dispatcher to Liv that unis and Melinda would be at her location in twenty minutes, Olivia relayed her understanding and said that she would wait for backup to arrive, upon hearing the transmission Nelson realised that he didn't have a lot of time for what he had planned for the brunette detective.

Melinda, Alex, and Amanda all entered Casey's office to talk about the state of their relationships with Olivia.

"So you see Detective Rollins, Olivia was consoling me after I had gotten a threatening phone call, what you saw was only Liv being there for me when I needed her." Casey said. "She also told me that you slept together recently." Amanda said, her voice full of contempt and anger.

"About that... I-I thought that I was over Olivia, but when I saw her with you I realised that I wasn't." Casey said. "I wasnt either to tell you the truth." Melinda said. "Same here." Alex chimed in.

"Ugh! I thought that Olivia was different from the other women that I've dated in the past, but I guess that I was wrong about her." Amanda said coldly, that comment angered the other three women severly.

"You have no right to berate Liv like that." Melinda snapped, Alex and Casey nod in agreement.

"And why can't I? Olivia betrayed me, can't y'all see that she's just usin' you? You three are just as pathetic as Olivia is." Amanda said smugly. "You arrogant..." Casey growled as she stood up, Melinda quickly stopped the redhead from taking Amanda's head off.

"She's not worth it." Melinda whispered. Casey sighed and sat back down.

"Well Detective, if Liv is so pathetic why are you dating her?" Alex inquired.

"She has a weakness for blondes, Counselor but you already know that."

Just as Alex was about to reply, Don came into the office, his face covered in sweat.

"Melinda, Olivia's out a scene waiting for you and some unis." Cragen said, Melinda nodded and left the room.

Olivia was getting a little nervous when the unis hadn't showed up yet, Olivia popped her trunk and pulled out a sheet to cover the body, Olivia sighed. Then suddenly Liv heard a noise from behind her, she turned around as was stabbed in the chest by Nelson.

"Hello Detective." Nelson whispered, Olivia gasped and fell to the ground, Nelson smiled at his handiwork. He then knelt down next to Olivia.

"I'm gonna have sooo much fun doing the same thing to Ms. Novak." Nelson said before running away.

Meanwhile, Melinda and a pair of patrol cars arrived at the scene, Melinda felt like something was off.

She got out of the car and looked around for Olivia and didn't see her.

'_That's strange, where's Liv?' _Melinda thought, suddenly-. "Dr. Warner, over here!" a female patrol officer yelled. Melinda came running over and froze when she saw Olivia lying on her back in a pool of blood.

"My God, L-Liv." Melinda whispered. "M-Melinda." Olivia gasped.

"Call a bus, now!" Melinda screamed to the patrol officer, who ran back to her car and got on the radio.

Amanda walked into Cragen's office, she had come to turn in her badge and gun much to Don's surprise.

"You're leaving, Rollins?" he asked. "Yes Sir, I -I feel like I don't fit in here, I'm moving back to Atlanta with my family." Amanda said.

"Well we'll miss you around here, especially Amaro and Fin." Cragen said with a warm smile.

"I bet they will." Just then a patrol officer rushed into the room panting.

"Ca-Captian Cragen you need t-to get to Mercy General ASAP, there's been a stabbing." the man panted.

"Who is the victim?" Don asked. "D-Detective Benson Sir."

"WHAT!?" Amanda screamed, the rookie patrol officer was shaking in fear as Amanda slowly approached him. "Amanda, what are you going to do? You obviously care about Liv, are you going to leave her when she needs you the most?" Cragen asked. "Yes, I have no place in Olivia Benson's life."

"Then why did you hit the cieling when you heard that Liv had gotten stabbed?" Don asked.

"L-Liv got stabbed?" Casey asked, her voice full of fear, "Casey, how long -?" he asked.

"Ten minutes, is Liv ok?" Casey said quickly.

"We don't know yet, I was on my way over to Mercy General." "I'm coming too." Casey replied.

Just then Fin, Amaro, Munch, Alex, and Monique Jeffries showed up.

"We heard the call Cap, let's get to the hospital." Fin said. "Right." Cragen replied.

Everyone then left the squad room, everyone except for Amanda.

"Why... why Liv? As much as I hate her for what she did, I couldn't stand to lose her."

Amanda knew then what she had to do: Swallow her pride and go to Olivia, _her _Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Melinda anxiously paced back and forth around the waiting room as she waited for word on Olivia's condition, a short while later a tall blonde woman who looked to be in her mid thirties and dressed in a nurse's uniform came out of the OR and stopped in front of Melinda.

"Nurse, will Olivia be all right?" Melinda asked, her voice full of fear.

"Detective Benson should fully recover, the damage was minimal overall, but she did lose a lot of blood." the nurse explained just as the others arrived. "How is she, Melinda?" Alex asked. Melinda told Alex everything the nurse had just told her, the former ADA sighed in relief that Olivia was expected to pull through all right. "When can we see her?" Casey asked.

"In about two hours, Miss Cabot, you are listed as Detective Benson's Next Of Kin, why?"

"Olivia's Mother and brother are dead and she asked me because she trusts me more than any other person with her well-being." Alex said just as Amanda Rollins entered the waiting room.

"She has some nerve showing her face here." Casey whispered to Monique.

"Who is she?" Jeffries asked, Casey gave Monique a quick rundown about Amanda Rollins, Monique instantly disliked the blonde detective for how Casey said she treated Liv before she got attacked.

Two hours later the nurse led Alex, Casey, Monique, and Fin into Olivia's room where she was resting quietly. It broke Casey and Alex's heart to see their favorite girl who was always so strong for them lying in a hospital bed hooked up to all these machines, Alex quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall from her right eye. Casey looked at Alex, and then at Fin and Monique.

"I-I'll be outside in the hall." Casey said quietly to Fin. "I'm coming too Casey, I can't stand seeing her like this." Fin replied. Fin and Casey quietly left the room, followed soon by Monique. Now that she was alone with Olivia, Alex walked over to the bed where Liv was lying and pulled up a chair, then she grasped the brunette's hand.

"Oh Liv, you've got to pull through this, please don't leave me." Alex whispered as Amanda appeared at the door glaring at Alex.

"What do you want, Rollins?" Alex asked. "You have some nerve asking me anything about my relationship with Liv-." "No, you don't have the right to use that name Rollins." Alex growled.

"Tell me something Alex, why do you care so much about someone who obviously has tried on several occasions to replace you?" Amanda asked smugly.

"Olivia will always have my love and my heart, even if she doesn't want me as a lover again. I and the rest of my friends will always be here for Olivia because unlike you we actually love Olivia Benson, and now if there is nothing else Detective Rollins, I would like for you to leave."

"Whatever, I only came to see if Olivia was ok." Amanda said, then she turned and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

**One Week & 2 Days later...**

Alex was sitting next to Olivia's bed stroking her right hand while a nurse checked Liv's vitals before leaving the room, as soon as the nurse left Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Wh-where am I?" Olivia asked in a hoarse voice, "You're at Mercy General Liv, you were stabbed." Alex said gently.

Olivia turned and smiled weakly at Alex, Liv had expected Amanda to be there, but she was glad that Alex was there when she woke up.

"Is Casey...?" Liv started to say, Alex cut her off quickly. "Casey is fine Liv, she's out in the hall with Fin and Monique." "M-Monique's here too?" Olivia asked. "Would you like to see her, Liv?" Alex inquired with a smile. Olivia nodded slowly,

"Ok Liv, hang on." Alex got up and went out into the hall and got Monique, Monique walked into the room and smiled at Olivia. "Hey babe." Monique said as she walked over and sat down in the chair. After leaving the hospital Casey went home to shower and get something to eat. The redhead was glad that Olivia had survived Nelson Scott's attack, it angered Casey deeply when she thought about what that scumbag did to Olivia. When she got home, Casey went inside and locked the front door, it was then that Nelson jumped out from behind the door and grabbed Casey.

"Hello again, Casey." Nelson breathed into the side of Casey's face, his breath thick with the scent of wine, Casey elbowed Nelson in the face and got away from him. Casey ran into her bedroom, she quickly went through her closet and found her Louisville Slugger that she used at the batting cages, Casey smiled as she felt the familiar weight and secutity of the bat in her hands. Nelson entered the room and looked for Casey, he walked over to Casey's bed. Casey slipped out of the closet stealthly, then Casey hit Nelson over the head with the bat. Then as Nelson Scott lay unconcious on her bedroom floor bleeding from his head wound Casey dialed 911.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

When Cragen got word of the attack at Casey's place he sent Fin and Amaro over there, Melinda decided to go with them to show moral support for Casey. The three of them arrived at Casey's house half an hour later with an arrest warrant for Nelson Scott signed by Judge Allen Marshal.

"Casey, it's Melinda. I've got Fin and Amaro with me, are you ok in there?" "Yes Melinda, I'm fine. The door's unlocked." Casey said. Fin and Amaro drew their guns before making entry, when they got inside Fin and Amaro found Casey sitting casually on her couch drinking a cup of tea, Melinda hurried to Casey's side and hugged her. "Where's Nelson?" Fin asks gently. "Still out cold on my bedroom floor." Casey replied.

"Let's go." Nick said, once Melinda and Casey were alone, Melinda grasped Casey's left hand and kissed it gently. "I was so scared that he had hurt you, Casey." Melinda whispered. Casey smiled at Melinda and ran her right hand through her long hair and sighed.

"Melinda, I'm so glad that you're here." Casey said before leaning over and giving Melinda a quick kiss on the lips. "Stay with me, please?" Casey asked.

"Of course I will, Casey." Melinda replied. "Thank you, Mel." Fin and Nick carried Nelson, who is still knocked out outside to the car, Casey got up and went to get the bat and a clear bag to put it in for evidence. She had it for Fin when he came back inside.

"Damn Casey, you really brought the hammer down that poor bastard." he said. "He deserved that and so much more Fin." Casey said as she handed the bag to Fin.

"Is Melinda coming back to the station with us?" Fin asked. "N-no, I uh... asked her to stay here with me." Casey said nervously blushing a bit. Fin smiled, already knowing why the redhead was blushing.

"Gotcha." Fin said, then he winked and walked back to his car with Amaro and Nelson. Casey watched Amaro and Fin leave, she closed and locked the door when they were out of sight. Casey then went back into the living room and joined Melinda on the couch, the redhead laid down on her back with her head resting in Melinda's lap. Melinda smiled and began gently stroking Casey's hair.

"I love you so much, Casey." Melinda said, "I love you too, Melinda sweetheart." Casey replied.  
"Come on Casey, let's go work off all this stress." Melinda said seductively.  
"Sounds good to me." Casey replied.

Back at the hospital, Alex and Olivia were watching the news when they saw that Nelson Scott had been caught at Casey Novak's house. "Alex, can you?" Liv started to say, but Alex was one step ahead of the brunette. "I'm calling her right now, Liv." Alex said as she hurried out into the hall.

Meanwhile, at Casey's...

"What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you, Melinda Warner?" "Mmmm... Just being the beautiful person you are, Casey." Melinda said. Once the wine glasses were empty Melinda pulled Casey to her feet. "Where are we going now?" Casey asked. "Let's hit the shower." Melinda said.

This brought an instant smile to Casey's face. "You're a mind reader, hon."  
Just then the phone rang, it was Alex asking if Casey was ok, Melinda assured Alex that Casey was fine and that she and

Casey would be by the hospital to see Olivia in the morning. After ending the call Melinda smiled and stroked Casey's face gently with her right hand. Then Melinda kissed Casey on her forehead. "Tonight is going to just be about us, Casey darling." Melinda whispered. "Melinda, you're like an amazing dream come true." Casey said as she wrapped her arms around Melinda. Casey's shower was large, with gold taps and an assortment of wash things. She finished peeling work outfit and motioned Melinda to do the same.

Slowly Melinda removed her clothes, before standing nude before the beautiful Casey Novak.

Melinda smiled. "Wow you are so hot, Casey."

"No I'm not I'm a mess, Melinda... Terri never compliments me on my looks." Casey countered. Her hair was tangled and sweat streaked and she still had the stains from tears on her face.

"I don't care you still look great to me." Melinda grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her into the shower before closing the door. With two women in the space meant for one things were a bit tight.

Melinda turned the water on at a warm level and for a moment Casey let the warmth flow over her body. But after a second Melinda pulled her close and began to massage water into her hair. "Your hair is so beautiful, babe." Melinda declared. "It's not as good as yours." Casey reached out to return the favor.

"It can be you just need to take care of it." Melinda put her arms around Casey and pulled her into a hug.

For a few minutes the two women just stood there cuddling and enjoying the warm water as each felt the warmth of each other's body. Then Casey reached out and took the shower head out of its socket, and began moving the hose over Melinda's ebony body washing the other woman clean. After a minute she handed it to Melinda, who did the same for Casey, running the water over the nude perfect form of her lover.

Melinda noticed a control for intensity on the shower head and with a wicked grin, fired it at Casey, who yelped and grabbed the hose doing the same to her, Melinda grabbed it back and repeated the process and for a couple of minutes the two women had a spirited water fight, at last the two goddesses sank to the floor of the shower exhausted and happy. Casey cuddled up to Melinda and moved the hose away from both of them as the two ladies enjoyed their mutual experience...

Casey stood up, she pulled Melinda up to her feet, Casey slid her hands down Melinda's wet chocolate body and parted her thighs, then she placed one of her legs in between Melinda's and began to grind her leg against Melinda's pussy. Melinda threw head her back and screamed loudly as cum started to trickle out of her.

"Faster, Casey ... Please g-go faster!" moaned Melinda.

Casey obliged her ebony lover and sped up her attack on Melinda's now soaked crotch, a few seconds later Melinda came. Hot cum flowed out the African-American beauty, Casey got on her knees and eagerly starts lapping it up with her tongue. Melinda ran her fingers through Casey's hair as Casey continued to lick and suck on Sheva's crotch.

The two beautiful ladies stepped out of the shower together, Casey stumbled forward and Melinda caught her by the hand.

"Come on dearest Casey, I'll carry you." Melinda offered.

The other naked goddess smiled weakly as Melinda scooped Casey off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. Melinda laid Casey down on the bed, then Melinda climbed into bed next to Casey and wrapped her arms around Casey. Then they fell asleep.

The next morning Melinda woke up first, she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Then she got up and walked into the bathroom. Melinda yawned as she turned on the shower, Melinda steps into the shower and let the warm water hit her and started waking her up.

After her shower Melinda decided to make breakfast for her and Casey, she went into the kitchen and looked around for some ingredients.

Thirty minutes later Casey woke up to the sounds of something sizzling in a frying pan, Casey got out of bed and put on her robe, then she walks down the stairs.

'Mmmm, something smells wonderful.' thought Casey as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Casey walked into the kitchen and sees Melinda cooking, a smile appears on Casey's face. "Well, I see that you've really made yourself at home, baby."

Melinda turned around and saw Casey smiling at her. "Oh ... sorry, Casey, I made breakfast for you to thank you for last night."

"No worries, baby, thank you though." Casey reassured her.

Casey walked over to Melinda and kissed her tenderly on the lips, Melinda let out a light moan of pleasure.

They sat down and ate and engaged in light conversation about the cases they had been working on, then Casey suddenly changed the subject.

"Melinda, how do you feel about having a family?"

"I would love to be a Mother someday, Casey." "Good, because well I was wondering if you would consider having a child with me?" Melinda's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Casey. "Yes Casey, I'll have a baby with you, but first..."  
Melinda slowly got down on one knee and takes Casey's left hand. "Casey Novak, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" Melinda asked. Casey's eyes filled with tears as she gazed longingly at Melinda Warner, the love of her life. Casey smiled at Melinda.

"Yes, Mel. I will marry you." Casey said. Casey stood up and kissed Melinda lightly on the lips. "I love you, Casey." "I love you too my sweet Melinda."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Olivia was finally released from the hospital after an additional three days to allow her body to fully heal, Alex stayed with Olivia the whole time, the blonde even drove Liv home so that she could pack her things and move back in to her own apartment, Amanda's hurtful words and the fact that she didn't come to see her while she was in the hospital told Olivia that Amanda Rollins didn't care about her, and the blonde detective never had to begin with. "You ok, Liv?" Alex asked as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Alex, thanks for asking." Liv said. "You know that you didn't have to try and replace me with Amanda, Liv." Alex said. "Alex, I..."

"Come on Liv, you've forgotten just how well I know you." Alex said smiling, which made Olivia blush, just then Alex's phone rang in its hands free cradle, she pressed the "Call" button on the steering wheel.

"Cabot." Alex said. It was Casey, she told Alex that Nelson was convicted on all counts and sentenced to death, Casey also told Alex that Paxton really laid into Nelson and his lawyer, Casey didn't tell Alex about her engagement to Melinda over the phone because she wanted all of her friends to know how much she loves Melinda, though the redhead probably already knew this. After the call ended with Casey Alex went back into the room with Olivia and told her everything that Casey had told her, Olivia smiled when she heard that Nelson Scott would be getting the needle, she sighed as Alex pulled up to her penthouse apartment.

"You're going to stay here with me until you're cleared to return to work, and no complaining Liv." Alex said. Liv said nothing, she only smiled at Alex and nodded. "Thank you Alex." Olivia said. Alex helped Olivia inside her apartment.

Alex walked Olivia over to the loveseat and helped her sit down.

"You hungry, Liv?" Alex asked. "A bit." Olivia said sleepily. "Pizza or Chinese?" Alex inquired.

"Chinese please." Olivia said. Alex went into the kitchen to grab the phone and called her favorite Chinese takeout spot. Once Alex placed her and Olivia's orders she went back into the living room and joined Liv on the loveseat. "How are you feeling, Olivia?" the blonde ADA asked gently.

"Better now." came Olivia's reply, "Why?" Alex pressed as she wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"I'm here with you silly." Liv said with giggle. "Really Liv?" "Of course Alex, you know that my feelings for you haven't changed, even after all this time." Olivia said.

"What about Rollins?" "She dumped me right before the attack, my guess is that she'll go back to Atlanta." "Good because Liv..." "Yeah Alex?" "My feelings for you have not changed either and when I saw you in the hospital my feelings for you got stronger, as did my resolve to get you back."

Olivia sat up and turned around to face Alex. "Alex, you...you still want to be with me?" Liv asked quietly, Alex gently cupped the brunette's face and pulled Olivia closer to her.

"Don't you get it by now Olivia Benson, you complete me. You are my other half, I forgot that but I promise to love you with every fiber of my being, if you'll still have me." Alex whispered.

Olivia leaned in and captured Alex's lips in a heated kiss, Alex slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth slowly as their tongues dueled one another. Olivia reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.

"Mmmmmm..." Alex purred, as she broke off the kiss. "So sweet."

"You don't know how much I've missed your kisses and touch, Alex." Liv groaned.

Olivia and Alex undressed each other slowly.

"Your breasts are beautiful, Alex." the brunette commented, cupping one of Alex's breasts and squeezing it. Alex uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Olivia ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Olivia murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."

Gently, Olivia ran her tongue around Alex's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Liv nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Alex writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth skin.

"L - L- Oh LIV!" Alex groaned as she felt Olivia release her nipple and the flat of the brunette's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Alex reached down, and groped and fondled her other breast, caressing her hot body. Alex arched her back and gasped, Olivia was caught off guard at and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the loveseat.

Spinning around, Alex dropped to her knees between Olivia's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Alex eased her tongue in between Olivia's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Liv writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Alex's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Alex's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Alex's mouth down tightly over her pussy.

Alex could feel the burning heat rise between Olivia's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Alex licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Olivia hard and fast.

"OH A-ALEX!" Olivia moaned.

"LIV!" Alex screeched.

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Alex stroked Olivia's face gently with her right hand.

"I love you, Olivia."

"And I you, my sweet Alex." Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex again.


End file.
